


A Little Jealousy

by FrenchRoast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchRoast/pseuds/FrenchRoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the following prompts: jealousy, nervous tics</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Jealousy

“You spend more time with those books than you do taking care of things around this castle,” Rumplestiltskin complained when he found Belle. He’d caught her tucked into a corner of the library, books scattered around her. It was the first place he looked.

Belle, still staring at the pages of the book she’d been reading until the Interrupting One found her, replied archly “I’m not the one who said to leave you alone and ‘go read or whatever it is you do when you’re not cleaning’. I’m also not the one who leaves on mysterious quests and forgets to inform the only other person living in this castle about it so they don’t spend two days frantically trying to find you or figure out what happened to you.” She continued to stare at her book, though they both knew she wasn’t reading it now.

Rumplestiltskin stepped over to the window, a few steps back from Belle. He’d hoped she’d cool down if left to her books for a day—not that he’d ever admit that her furious reaction upon his return had frightened him. He was the Dark One. He couldn’t possibly be scared of his maid’s temper.

“Very well, dearie. I’ll be sure to drag you along the next time I go hunting for water ghosts or more Bahram Yasht feathers. You might even be useful. For bait.” He phrased it as a threat, but Belle knew it for the peace offering it was.


End file.
